The Unknown Lost
by Danniestarr
Summary: Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee, tries to kill her. Edwatd comes down to help, but verybody gets a shock when they hear a jump and turn to see new vampire Bella sprinting off into the woods. Edward x Bella. No specific rating. Danniestarr xxx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This is a new idea i came up with a little while ago, while i was in the iddle of an rs assignment/exam actually, and i have gotten so addicted to it, writing more and more chapters. I think this one will be better than my first, and i have gotten positive reviews from family and friends about it, though you and me both know family can be biased!**

**Anyway, read on, and i hope you enjoy.**

**So, without further ado, i bring to you, the irst chapter of THE UNKNOWN LOST!**

**(ps, the first chapter is a bit of a recap of breaking dawn(pt1). Sorry, but after this there is a time skip! afterall, its only the prologue! Enjoy!)**

**Danniestarr xxx**

Prologue: The Wedding

EPOV

As i stared at Bella, walking unsteadily down the aisle, i took a deep breath.

_Later on..._

This lovely, extravagant woman was mine! Bella was everything i ever could have hoped for, kind, caring, and _beautiful _didnt even START to cover her looks.

But she was human. And i was not.

And i was oing to change that, i was going to end her life for her, unwillingly, but i had to keep my side of the bargain.

I choked down the lump in my throat and went to talk to Esme. Bella was in the shelter of the woods right now, with that _dog, _Jacob.

I knew he was her best friend, but that couldnt stop my hate for him. Afterall, we were enemies.

I used that as an excuse for my reaction, but smugly, i thought in my head, _You're not going to be as chummy when she's like me... _

I could hear them talking but i didnt want to listen in so i tuned out for a bit.

When i finally reached Esme, she was already looking at me, smiling widely. I knew she had been waiting for this, she wanted me to be hppy, and Bella was the key to that, for me.

"Hello dear, everythng alright?" She asked sweetly.

I gave a flash of a smile, too quick for human eyes to see, and simply stated back,

"Yes, it sure is Esme, i just wanted to-"

Then i heard it.

My hyperactie ears heard what, luckily, human ears couldnt.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"

"Bella! Have you lost your mind?"

And with that i lost my patience, i was off before Esme could say a word. I wasnt listening to their conversation anymore, not eve subconciously, no - i was concentrating on two things, 1 - being that i had to keep my temper in check, and 2 - I had to get to Bella, and fast.

Within a second i was there, standing with all the other wolves, Jacob and Bella, under the cover of the trees, where noone could see us from the main wedding party. Everyone was there now too, more wolves.

"Take your hands off her!" i said coldly. I was not in the mood for manners.

2 growls came from behind Jacob, but i didnt even bother to look at who it was, i was glaring at Jacob's grip around Bella - He was hurting her.

"Jake, bro, back away," I heard Seth whisper, still in his human form. "Let her go."

"Now!" I added on the end, snarling every word.

Jacob let go, and i grabbed Bella, whisking her gently behind two of the oter wolves, standng in front of her, still, for protection.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

"I'll kill you," Jacob said in a choked whisper. His eyes were glaring straight at me, but i was past caring by now.

"I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered whilst saying this.

Sam growled. Seth was standing too close.

"Seth, get out the way." I hissed.

Seth just tugged Jacob again. He got him a few feet away.

"Dont do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Sam joined Seth and helped to nudge Jacob into the trees until they disapeared, from human sight at least.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. That she thought it were her fault was wholly wrong, but all i dared to say was, "It's all right now, Bella" murmering as i thought of how Jacob had hurt her, and how his behaviour most certainly was _not _all right.

One of the wolves looked coldly at me and i just gave him a cold nod in return.

"All right," i muttered to myself, then looked towards Bella, "Let's get back."

**Thanks for reading, i will be updating soon, seeing as i have a free day tomorow after school and i dont think i have much homework to do, so hopefully i will be posting another chapter soon!**

**I do have all the way up to chapter 7 written out in my book, and although that may not sound like much, i do have to type it all in to the computer, and i dont have THAT much time to write it, mostly it comes to me at school.**

**However, i am trying to develop my capters, as some are a bit short and unlear, and ALL i was told at parents evening tonight was that i needed ****_"more detail and to develop and express" _****my answers, i am trying massively to improve my chaoters to come.**

**I am also massiely behind on editing, so any mistakes, i am not dumb, it may be a typo or i have missed it on editing this chapter.**

**Review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! this is my second story and i want to know how you like my idea and construtie criticism!**

**Also, feel free to PM me, im always around as i have my 2 smartphones with email and i get alerts and mostly look at them within the day, there being EXTREMELY few exceptions!**

**Anyways, Bye!**

**Danniestarr xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: It's happening too fast

Chapter 2: It's happening too fast

**AN: thanks so much for everyone's support! I know I haven't updated in literally months, I tried to at xmas on my ipad but that failed, and I have tried to fit it in so many times, but obviously never did.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I especially want to shout out to milkecake though, who did all this for both my stories, even though they both are only one chapter long! Also, she is a great friend of mine on fanfiction and everyone should definitely check her profile out – she is awesome! She is a great writer and has written so many great fanfics, most of which I read ALL the time. You will not regret, perhaps, reading her stories and you know the saying: Review, Follow, Fav. Please? She is great.**

**Anyway here's chapter of The Unknown Lost, and I must just tell you, I promise, despite how long it has taken me to update this story, it is NOT a lost cause. I am currently editing chapter 3 but I have written up to chapter 8. I need some proper free time to do that chapter though, and school is definitely taking up a lot of that at the moment! **

**Oh! And I know this is a massive time jump, but this is where the plot begins, you've read the rest anyway… And by the way last chapter was actually all from the book, just rewritten in Edwards POV, some got a bit confused over that! Enjoy xxx**

I continued to try and resuscitate Bella's heart quickly, desperately trying to force the life back into her. I was pumping the blood round her system, to spread the venom.

The venom must be working by now mustn't it? Why was nothing happening?

"Argh!"

My fist hit extra hard as I tried to control my anger and keep my pace fast, hands gentle but forceful as I worked over my wife's corpse.

No! I wouldn't think like that, I couldn't. She would be coming back alive, that much was sure, soon.

Well sort of alive. In a way.

Just then Jacob came back up the stairs, having only gone down them about 30 seconds ago. But his thoughts showed all. He didn't want to hurt the baby, for Bella's sake, when she came back around.

His thoughts, sadly, weren't as optimistic, which just angered and saddened me deeper. He was clouding my mind with thoughts of Bella never waking up. Thoughts of her never seeing light again.

Of never seeing her again.

Then his thoughts turned much more negative and dark, and sadly I just couldn't ignore them.

_Even if she is dead, up in heaven undoubtedly, she wouldn't want me hurting that _sick _excuse for a child. She wouldn't want me to harm _it. _I just have to contain myself until I know what is going on and ten maybe I can let go. When I know that she's definitely gone, then I will leave, no harm done…_

"SHE IS _NOT _GONE!" I growled fiercely as Jacob stood up straight and looked at me strongly but sadly.

"She is, either way, you know that."

But I just completely ignored him. But his words had hit home, I knew that being a vampire was being dead, and the strength in is voice reminded me of the alternate life Bella could have lived, had she chosen Jacob, who could protect her just as much as me.

I shut him out after that and focused completely on Bella.

_Come on! It has to start working!_

Just as I internally screamed this at myself, it happened.

She started to change.

Her hair started coming back to life gaining visible strength and bright vibrant colour, her wounds starting to heal.

And that's when I heard her changing heart and I knew Jacob would of course heard it as well, but there was no doubt as his eyes ever so quickly shot up to me and straight back to Bella.

Her heart started to speed up and that's when I realised something was wrong. Her heartbeat continuously beat faster and faster, by the minute it was exceeding its previous speed. It had only been beating and changing for 2 minutes when it was definitely beating more than 100 times a second.

How is this possible? It doesn't normally happen this fast…

Exactly 27 minutes ago Bella had been in labour with our beautiful baby, Renesmee.

Renesmee!

"Jacob."

I looked up at him, the shock I could physically feel there in my eyes. He was frozen in position, on the spot, staring at Bella and I saw his gaze mirror mine.

"Y-yes?" he stammered out, still frozen, choking on every word.

"We need to talk to Carlisle. Downstairs."

I swallowed.

"It's happening too fast."

"Yes." I simply stated in return.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know."

I gasped out loud when I looked back down at Bella.

She was the most beautiful immortal I have ever seen. Ever. In my 109 years, nothing, nothing, had prepared me for this moment. I felt pleasure, lust; love and adoration float around in my mind, as I took in her body lying in front of my eyes. It didn't surprise me, when I thought about it, that she had turned out to be stunning, she was prettiest human I had ever met. It shouldn't be much of an abnormality that her beauty is brought forward into this life.

And she was rapidly getting more beautiful.

"We have to go see Carlisle…" I said blankly, still dazed.

I sounded like I was choking on air. What was going on with me?

"Will-"

I could see Jacob was finding it hard just to form his question coherently, but I couldn't blame him, we were both in a dazed mind-set. Though I think the shock was hitting him a little harder than me right now.

"Will he know?" He suddenly spluttered out and I looked up from Bella, who was still rapidly changing.

I gazed at him questioningly, telling him with my eyes to elaborate and make more sense. He just continued the question further.

"What's going on with her? Why it's… happening so… fast…" He sounded amazed and confused at the same time.

I tried not to huff as I thought about the best way to answer his question. 'Fast' was an understatement, the change was already washing over her like waves.

I didn't even know the answer to his question, so I decided we had better find Carlisle quick, to find out what we could, fast. Unfortunately I had to admit, the mutt had a point, we needed to find some knowledge on this.

"There's only one way to find out." I simply stated before saying in a little louder tone that I knew all my family could hear,

"Family Meeting."

And as I headed downstairs, I couldn't help but think about the last time I had held one of these.

A long time ago, right at the start, when Bella was still human…

**Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think. Yes! I have finally given you guys another chapter! It makes me feel so happy. Phwew!**

**Uh-oh, now I have to edit Chapter 3…**

**See you soon chummies! ;) (oh and only joking, I can't wait to get the third chappie up!)**

**Just a little interesting fact for you: Including both ANs and this comment, there are 1258 words in this chapter! ;)**


End file.
